


Don't Stop

by VVRoE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVRoE/pseuds/VVRoE
Summary: Samakro is frustrated and Thrawn is not being helpful.
Relationships: Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't Stop

Samakro barely waited for the door of his quarters to slide shut before putting his back against the wall, pulling out his aching cock and jerking off with more desperation than he cared to admit to. He bit his lip as he moved his fist quickly over his shaft, needing release and an end to the last hour of self-inflicted torment. Why he couldn’t keep his mind off his fucking Captain, or rather, fucking his Captain, was beyond him and it was starting to be a problem. The tension was starting to edge on unbearable and he picked up speed, trying to get himself to climax.

The door chime rang out. Cursing fluently and extensively, he forced his cock back into his uncomfortably tight pants and straightened his jacket, which was mercifully long enough to cover everything, before answering the door chime in as steady a voice as he could manage. The door slid open to admit Senior Captain Thrawn and Samakro’s stomach dropped. He was definitely going to notice. Fuck.  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
“I think, perhaps, it is more of a question of what can I do for you, Mid Captain?”  
Samakro swallowed, schooling his face.  
“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” He replied, annoyed by Thrawn’s implication while being absolutely desperate for it. Thrawn took a step towards him and Samakro held his ground, ignoring the frantic beating of his heart as Thrawn stood face to face with him, easily within reach. Samakro felt his cock twitch at the proximity. Thrawn lifted a hand to Samakro’s face and grasped his jaw with strong fingers. He ran his thumb along his bottom lip, dragging it down. Samakro inhaled sharply, on the very edge of giving in, when Thrawn slipped one arm around his waist, pulling their bodies together, and brought his other hand down to palm Samakro’s erection through the fabric of his uniform, winning a shuddering moan in response. Samakro grabbed Thrawn’s arms as his legs threatened to give out, digging fingers into biceps as his CO stroked him roughly, the layers of cloth adding even more friction. Thrawn’s mouth went to his neck, his breath hot on Samakro’s hypersensitive skin. He was so close already, Thrawn’s featherlight bites at his collar making him melt further. His breath caught as Thrawn squeezed his erection firmly and he braced for the much longed-for finish, when Thrawn suddenly pulled back and started undressing himself with an infuriatingly casual look on his face. 

Samakro’s thoughts hung for a moment, incomplete and frustrated, before he took a deep breath, and forced clumsy fingers to the fastenings of his own clothes. Thrawn was much faster and by the time Samakro managed to pull his boots off Thrawn had rummaged around in his drawers until he found the lube and brought the bottle over. Samakro was beyond caring what they did, or where, as long as they did it immediately. He roughly captured Thrawn in his arms, and held their bodies together, his frayed nerves sending jolts down his spine with every tiny movement. Thrawn put a hand on his hip and maneuvered him backwards across the room until he ran into his desk. He sat on the edge as Thrawn poured oil into his palm and took both their cocks in hand. The knuckles of Samakro’s hands stood out starkly as he gripped the table edge, holding on for dear life. He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Thrawn’s hand, their lengths sliding deliciously against each other in his firm grip. He bit his lip, the ache in his core building once more. He felt Thrawn’s gaze on his face, knew he was being watched as he fell apart, and blushed despite himself. He concentrated on the feeling of Thrawn’s fingers caressing their shafts, the heat of them together against his oiled palm. The pressure was exquisite agony, and Thrawn was being so damn slow, each infuriatingly restrained pull on their cocks inching him closer to an edge that had been in sight but out of reach for far too long. Samakro panted in anticipation, and Thrawn removed his hand. 

Samakro growled at him, eyes flashing, and was rewarded by strong fingers grasping his hips and flipping him around, followed by a hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades, driving him hard down onto the tabletop. He caught himself on his elbows, his head hanging as he waited, the coiled tension ebbing once more but the ache of denial ever present. He felt the tip of Thrawn’s slick cock at his entrance and leaned into the pressure as he pushed in to the hilt, filling him completely. The warm bliss of fullness was so nearly enough. Thrawn slid out slowly, nearly pulling out entirely, the ring of muscle gripping his shaft stretching around the head before he pushed in again. Samakro bit his lip to catch the whimper in his throat, and shifted his weight onto one arm so he could reach the other down to touch himself, finally. He was surprised when Thrawn intercepted, pulling his arm back and away.

Samakro swore and struggled, but Thrawn just held his wrist and used the arm for leverage as he seated himself even deeper inside his First Officer. Samakro quivered with helpless rage, fingers curling into fists and his muscles clenching. Changing tactics, he tried to force Thrawn to get on with it, bucking his hips in protest. It worked, after a fashion, as Thrawn began to fuck him in earnest, the sharp slap of their skin loud in Samakro’s ears and his breath forced from his lungs with every thrust. The slide of Thrawn’s cock through his channel He burned for release now, his neglected cock jumping between his legs, the sensation of precum dripping down his shaft causing him to squirm and writhe. He could feel Thrawn getting close, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic, his fingers digging into his subordinate’s hip and wrist and his thick shaft getting that much harder. Heat splashed his inner walls, Thrawn’s cock throbbing as he finished, his breathing ragged and his control momentarily broken. Samakro moaned, so close, his abused nerves screaming for release.

Thrawn’s comm went off. 

The bright chirp sounded again and the bastard just pulled out and went to answer it, ignoring Samakro’s not particularly quiet or polite protests.  
“Go ahead.” Thrawn said, his voice cool and collected.  
“We’ve detected an astronomical anomaly on long range scanners, sir.” came the voice of the comms officer on duty.  
“Time to optimum scanning distance?”  
“About five minutes at present speed, sir.”  
“Very well. Summon Mid Captain Samakro to the bridge, if you please. I will be there shortly.”  
The sound of his own name cut through the red haze that had settled on his brain, and he dove for his commlink as it sounded, mastering his voice as he rose to his knees.  
“Samakro here.” He choked out.  
“Senior Captain Thrawn has requested your presence on the bridge, sir.”  
Senior Captain Thrawn was right behind him, his arm snaking around his waist, the long fingers of one hand tracing a line down his navel until they wrapped around Samakro’s weeping cock and began languidly stroking him.  
“On my way.” Samakro forced out, his voice nearly breaking.

Samakro gasped through gritted teeth as he felt three fingers slide into his wide open hole, shivering uncontrollably as cum dripped down his thighs. He dropped the commlink, involuntarily leaning back against Thrawn’s chest and thrusting into his hand as his fingers curled inside him. Samakro’s steady stream of curses and expletives turned into incoherent cries of ecstasy as he finally fell over the edge, his mind going blank as he came into Thrawn’s hand, his cock pulsing as the tidal waves of his orgasm crashed over him. The sheer intensity left him stunned and breathless. He barely noticed when Thrawn helped him sink gently to the floor, and moved away to silently gather his clothing and get dressed. It wasn’t until the door of his quarters slid shut behind the departing Captain that he realized he needed to get himself presentable very, very quickly. He scrambled around, doing his best to clean himself up while pulling his uniform back on. He reached down to retrieve his commlink from the floor and stared blankly at the light that indicated the channel was open.

The last thing the stunned, furiously blushing comms officer heard was a loud “FUCK!” before the line went dead.


End file.
